criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortal Grave
Immortal Grave '''is the fourth case in Western City, and Luxo Town. Plot After Stan in his sickness, he became again our partner. But suddenly, a woman named Diz Echo reported about a sudden murder in the West Gravestones. Diz saw who killed the victim, but only she can help with the investigation through. Since Stan is okay now, he will be your partner. But until they caught the killer, Stan can't see evidences still when his sickness is still large and huge. As it was investigated, a woman was found lying down without any external wounds found. It was Cora Echo, a psychology teacher and a fashion designer, and since there is a torn card found, it was a job for Cora to do for Ara Smith, to draw and design the costume she wish to had. Ara was angry about it and confronting Stan what happened. When the moment the killer will be arrested, it was known as Marc Zipp. Marc confessed as he was know lending handcuffs, but Marc knew that Cora will destroy the Robotics Systems. So Marc prepared a cup of espresso with the murder weapon, DWe1295, in which was made by Diz Echo, who was a scientist. Diz complained that he thought Marc will use it for other things, not to murder someone. Marc Zipp was sentenced 15 years in jail, with 11 years of parole. Stats Victim *Cora Echo (found lying down without any external wounds found) Murder Weapon *DWe1295 Killer *Marc Zipp Suspects '''Diz Echo ----- Ara Smith ----- Angela Lopez ---- RHu2 ---- Marc Zipp Crime Scene Killer's Profile *The killer drinks espresso *The killer knows robotics *The killer suffers migraine *The killer has brown hair *The killer has grease stains Steps Chapter 1: The Gravestones *Investigate West Gravestone (Clue: Victim's Body, Stained Uniform, Torn Invitation) *Examine Stained Uniform (Clue: Substance) *Analyze Substance 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer drinks espresso) *Examine Torn Invitation (Clue: Message) *Talk to Diz Echo about the invitation *Confront Ara Smith in being to the gravestones *Investigate W Star (Clue: Locked Phone, New Suspect: Angela Lopez) *Examine Locked Phone (Clue: Text Messages) *Analyze Text Message 06:00:00 *Talk to Angela Lopez for the victim *Talk to Diz with the messages *Analyze Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer knows robotics) *Advance to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Robots in Our World *Investigate Robotics Lab (Clue: Rhu2, Robot Tablet) *Examine Robot Tablet (Clue: Unknown Person) *Analyze Tablet 06:00:00 *Talk to Marc Zipp with the tablet *Talk to Rhu2 *Investigate Backstage (Clue: DWe1295, Document) *Analyze DWe1295 15:00:00 (Clue: The killer suffers migraine) *Examine Document (Clue: Angela, Ara, Marc) *Talk to Angela *Talk to Ara *Talk to Marc *Advance to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: Cut, But Never Dies *Investigate Robotics Center (Clue: Robot Form, Western Map) *Examine Robot Form (Clue: Diz) *Inform Diz that he passed on the robotics center *Examine Western Map (Clue: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs 06:00:00 (Clue: The killer has brown hairs) *Talk to Ara with all whereabouts *Talk to RHu2 with all whereabouts *Investigate Tombstones (Clue: Watch) *Examine Watch (Clue: Broken Second Hand) *Examine Broken Second Hand (Clue: Second Hand) *Talk to Marc to robotize the second hand (Clue: The killer has grease stains) *Arrest the Killer NOW! *Advance to Western Project 4 (2 stars) Western Project 4 *Talk to Diz with the murder weapon (Clue: Tombstone) *Investigate Tombstones (Clue: DWe1295) *Analyze DWe1295 00:30:00 *Inform Diz with the murder weapon *Talk to Angela about Diz (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate W Star (Clue: Angela's Handouts) *Examine Handouts (Clue: Angela's) *Give back to Angela and apologize to Diz (Reward: Funky W Glasses, Glow in the Dark Outfit) *Investigate Robotics Lab (Clue: Life Batteries) *Examine Life Batteries (Clue: RHu2's) *Talk to RHu2 about the life batteries (Reward: 50 xp) *Talk to Ara with all whereabouts (Reward: 2 Burgers) *Advance to Next Case (1 star) Navigation Category:Luxo Town Cases Category:Luxo Town Category:PJ's Cases Category:PJ's Series Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:PetroJustin's Cases